disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronk
Kronk (full name: Kronker Pepikrankenitz), is the dim-witted, muscular, timid henchman of Yzma and a supporting protagonist at the end in Disney's 2000 feature film The Emperor's New Groove and its television series as an anti-hero when he once again works for Yzma even though he is not the villain any further. Despite working for Yzma as her helper, Kronk is actually a very nice person. Kronk has a short-tempered father named Papi, as revealed in Kronk's own film Kronk's New Groove (where he is the main protagonist). His companion is a squirrel named Bucky, who can't stand Yzma. Personality Kronk starts as Yzma's loyal assistant, helping her where she is too old to do things herself. Kuzco and Yzma early on discuss awkwardly how he is a young, handsome man in his mid-to-late twenties. Despite working for Yzma, Kronk is not evil, in fact he has a shoulder angel and shoulder devil who appear on his shoulders as his subconscious whenever Kronk faces a moral dilemma. They are smaller versions of Kronk dressed in an angel and devil costume and usually bicker and mock one another. Kronk is also shown to be Jewish. In Kronk's New Groove, he fantasizes about marrying Miss Birdie in a Jewish ceremony, complete with him, stepping on a glass. Abilities Kronk is revealed to be a great chef, who can make such things, as spinach puffs and fondue. He also has a secret recipe for foie gras. Kronk knows a variety of recipes, as revealed in the first film when he takes over for the chef when the chef quits his job because he tries and tries to make a special order. However, there is just no respect for anyone with vision, and that there is nothing that he can do about it. Kronk is capable of incredible superhuman athletics, such as running from a school to his house and back in mere seconds, and running up a mountain (while having a seat tied to his body with Yzma riding atop). Through the series, it is learned that Kronk comes from a family of athletic health and fitness advocates. It was revealed in The Emperor's New School episode "Oops, All Doodles" that Kronk has a talent for drawing, he's also know how to speak and understand "Squirrelese". Appearances The Emperor's New Groove Kronk is a hulking none too bright child like man who loves to cook and also has the ability to communicate with animals, despite being Yzma's sidekick he isn't evil at all, near the end of the movie after finding out that Yzma hated his spinach puffs he is heart broken and decides to put her fate in his hands as he cuts down a chandelier which lands on top of her but she survives because she is so thin it passed through her and pushes him in a trap door seemingly killing him, he later emerges alive and well accidentally crushing Yzma whom has turned into a cat and later recruits her to be apart of his squirrel scouts. Kronk's New Groove In the sequel, he is head chef and owner of a restaurant called Mudka's. He is pleased with his new position, rather than his position with Yzma. However, Yzma eventually tricks him into helping her with a fake "youth potion" to con money out of elderly villagers. He develops a love interest, named Birdwell, and his father, Papi is introduced. In the film, Kronk is desperate in trying to find a way to impress his Papi and after years of trying to do so, it happens as Kronks new occupation as a talented chef, pleases his father. The Emperor's New School Kronk is once again as Yzma's partner and still Kuzco's friend despite carrying out Yzma's constant plans to drug Kuzco with a transformation potion. By the final episode, Kronk is appointed Kuzco's new advisor while Yzma becomes his helper. It has shown that despite having some amount of hatred towards her, Kronk values his position as Yzma's lackey in some degree as seen when she fired him on several occasions. He acts as Kuzco's sidekick often partaking in his harebrained schemes. When working to destroy Kuzco, Kronk's conscience often gets in the way. In the show, Kronk works at Mudka's Meat Hut most of the time as well. A running gag in the series involves Kronk forgetting Yzma is actually Principel Amzy in disguise. However, Kronk revealed in the show's finale "Graduation Groove" that he knew about three episodes prior to said episode and only pretended to forget. Friendship aside, Kuzco apparently sees Kronk as his inconstant rival as Kronk earns a lot of fame and glory as the school's star athlete and body builder. Disney Parks Kronk appeared as a walk-around character when the film was released, though he is rare to encounter now. Kronk also hosts the interactive character paint station in the post-show area of The Magic of Disney Animation at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Villains Tonight! On the Disney Cruise Line, Kronk and Yzma are featured in the show "Villains Tonight!" He is first seen in the Yzmopolis segment doing some backup vocals. He is later seen with Iago in a talk show style segment. He is last seen with Yzma and the other villains performing the finale. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Kronk is featured in the Adventureland mission assisting Yzma in her plot to rule Adventureland. Kronk is ordered to implant potions in the village's food to turn everyone into alpacas. Kronk's conscience prevents him from doing it immediately and is attacked by the park guests. Kronk, believing they're after his recipe, retreats from the scene. He is later seen continuing his mission in his own kitchen and encounters the guests once again. He explains that he must follow Yzma's orders and battle. A battle takes place but Kronk is defeated. Trivia *In the episode "Clash of the Families", it was revealed that Kronk's last name is "Pepikrankenitz". *Kronk's real first name is "Kronker". *Kuzco calls Kronk "Kronkity-Kronk-Kronk" sometimes. *Kronk is probably in his late 20's, as revealed in The Emperor's New Groove. *In the TV series, though dim-witted, Kronk appears to be very smart. Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Humans Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Chefs Category:Living characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Lovers Category:Scouts Category:The Emperor's New School Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Article of the week